


Dungeons and Daggers

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: Tony introduces the team to the magic of D&D. After a few sessions, they start to get a little too into it...
Relationships: Thor/Bruce Banner, Thruce - Relationship, Thunderscience, Tony Stark & Bruce Banner, Tony Stark & Thor, science bros - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dungeons and Daggers

“I swear if you kill off my character again, I’ll end you,” Nat grumbled to Tony as she hopped onto the couch, sitting across from him. “In real life, not in the game.”

Tony just smirked at her. He had a plan for this game, and it was amazing, even by his standards. “Don’t worry, Red Rogue.” He loved that she let him choose her name. It was only because this was her first time playing, but still. “If you play your cards right you probably won’t die this time.” 

The spy just scoffed and rolled her eyes, regretting letting him choose her name. “I don’t even know why I let you get me into this.”

“Because it’s fun and excellent for team bonding.” Tony smiled as he looked at all of his notes. “Speaking of which, where is everyone? I told everyone to be here at 6 pm sharp, and it’s already 5:55.” He checked his watch again.

“They probably decided to skip because of how bad the last session was.”

“Shush. They’ll come. At least Bruce will.” Tony knew his science bro wouldn’t let him down. After all, he enjoyed the game too. Well, he seemed to, at least.

Nat opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but then shut it when Bruce and Thor walked into the room with a box of pop tarts.

“LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!” Thor shouted excitedly before stuffing his face full of strawberry pop tarts. He loved dungeons and dragons. Mostly for the fights, but he also loved spending time with Bruce too.

Bruce looked embarrassed as they sat down on one end of the table near Nat. “It’s not all about fighting, Thor. There’s also strategy, math-” 

“Yeah, yeah, there’s boring stuff too,” Thor waved his hand at him before looking at Tony. “There’s going to be more violence this time, right?”

Tony glanced at Nat, unsure of what to say for once. “Well-”

Before he could reply, Steven and Clint finally showed up, a minute before 6. Steve was sweaty from working out for the past 5 hours. Clint, on the other hand, trailed behind him looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Well, it’s about time!” Tony glared at the two walking in. “I can understand Clint almost being late, but you, Steve?”

Steve just chuckled as he plopped down on the couch next to Nat, while Clint sat on the other side. “Give me a break, Stark. Workout was a killer today.”  
“And we’re technically early, so shut it,” Clint jabbed.

“Somebody’s grumpy their ranger got shot the last session, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Tony organized a few of his notes and other objects from behind his dungeon master board while mumbling certain things about certain individuals. Once he was finished, he clapped his hands together and grinned maliciously at the group, clearly excited for what he was about to put his team through. “Alright, we ready to play or do we need a recap?”

“A recap would be nice.” Steve still wasn’t sure how the whole game worked so he made sure to ask as many questions as possible.

Bruce started furiously scribbling down notes as Tony began to go over what happened in the previous session. Being a scientist, he paid very close attention to every little detail, even when it came to games like this. So far, he had written almost an entire novel’s worth of notes.

“Are we all supposed to take notes like that?” Steve was staring at Bruce’s notes curiously.

“Like I said last time, no.” Tony sighed impatiently. “Although I would definitely appreciate more enthusiasm like his.” Then he kept going.

While everyone listened, Thor kept munching on his pop tarts contentedly. He nodded, stuffing his face as the mechanic recounted their past adventure. “Mmmhmm. Yes, I remember that. I loved that part.” When he laughed, crumbs went flying everywhere.

“Ugh, Thor, could you not?” Nat grumbled as she wiped small bits of pop tarts out of her hair.

“My sincerest apologies, Red Rogue,” Thor apologized before finishing the box and tossing it away. “Twill not happen again.”

“Better not.”

A few minutes later, Tony finished. “Alright, finally!” He paused to take a breath.“Okay, now that we all know where we are, we can start.” Tony paused to look through his notes and then looked back up. “So, Bruce, you and Thor-”. 

Thor coughed. 

Tony sighed. “You and Blonde Beard are currently searching in the library for a secret entrance. Both of you roll a D20.”

Thor and Bruce did as they were told. 

“Blast. I rolled a four.” Thor grumbled. “What about you, Truce?” That was Bruce’s name in the game. Obviously, he preferred a name he could remember easily.

Bruce looked at his dice and grinned. “A 19! Yes!” He pumped his fists with excitement.

Tony smiled. “Okay, awesome. Thor, you don’t manage to find much of anything of use. You only manage to spot a few books on astrology.”

“Hmmph.”

“When is it our turn?” Clint asked impatiently, twiddling his thumbs.

“I’ll get to you guys in a minute! Chill.” Tony returned his gaze back to Bruce. “Now, Bruce, you manage to find a very thick and important-looking book on the top shelf.”

“I reach up and try to grab it.”

“Roll another D20.”

After doing so, Bruce grinned. “A Nat 20!”

“These dice must be rigged!” Thor grabbed Bruce’s 20 sided dice and examined it.

Tony ignored Thor and looked at Bruce, impressed. “Not only do you grab it, but you do it so quietly that nobody noticed you struggling to reach it!”

While he, Bruce, and Thor were playing, the others were just chilling on the couch, waiting for their chance to play. Nat was on her phone playing candy crush while Steve was reading and Clint was staring off into space, very bored.

“Yes! I’m on a roll!”

“You notice that the book has no title, but has a picture of a strange-looking monster on it. Do you open it?”

Bruce nodded.

“You open the first page and read two words: ‘Get out.’ It’s written in red.” Tony hid a smirk before turning back to Thor. “Thor, you’ve found nothing of use so far. Do you want to keep looking?”

Thor thought for a moment. He really just wanted to fight something, even if it was just a random NPC. “Is there anyone nearby?”  
“Roll for perception,” Tony smirked.

Thor sighed. If he didn’t roll at least a 10….

He rolled an 18. “Yes! A near-perfect score! 18!” He pumped his fists in excitement. 

“Alright! You look around the library and there seems to be nobody there besides you and Bruce. However, you hear a sound in the corner of the back of the room. It sounds like someone sobbing.”

Everyone looked at each other. Bruce froze nervously. 

“I immediately go towards the noise,” Thor said confidently.

“But what if it’s the killer?” Bruce whispered. He didn’t want his boyfriend killed this soon in the game.

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Thor grinned. Being a powerful level 10 barbarian, he didn’t fear much. 

“Okay, so when you approach the noise, you find a young boy cradled in a fetal position in the corner of the room. He looks to be about 18 and has curly brown hair and light brown skin. Roll for perception.”

TO BE CONTINUED (Hopefully)


End file.
